warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Trollsky/Archive
Thanks! I think that one was funny too. And lots of people are voting :) . May StarClan light your path, Hazelwing of LightningClan 14:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um .Skystar. You are only allowed 1! image on your page.Dawn of Ages 16:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't send you that message. Remember to sign with 4 of these:~ So that your signature will come up. Like thisHazelwing of LightningClan 17:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I do that sometimes, too. :) Hazelwing of LightningClan 17:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I feel like the least experienced user on the wiki. When I mess up. Oh, and once you've made a signature, how do you use it? Hazelwing of LightningClan 17:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well first you need to join PCA then you can reserve a charart and put it up for approval on the talk page Nightshine 05:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! There are more coming. My fav charcters are Yellowfang, Firestar, and Dovepaw...Ebonysong 20:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I saw your friend request. Sure we can be friends. :) ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lightningfoot looks epic!Ebonysong 22:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hiya, It said that I had new messages, but all I saw was your signature at the bottom of the talk page, and I just wondered if you were trying to send me a message but it went funny. By the way, I looked at your profile and I too love Redwall (though i wish that one of the 'good' animal species would turn evil - imagine an insanely evil mouse who chains up stoats and weasles!!!) and although I have only read one of the guardians of Ga'hoole books I thought it was very good and wish they did more in librarys and bookshops. Icey 14:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HI! can ii do you a pic HI! i'm newish here! anyway, i was wondering if a could do a pic for you! I love how you'r cats look anyway, get back to me if it's ok. Thanks! Hiya Yeah I love Varjak Paw!!! Did you read the second book, The Outcast Varjak Paw? Also, what are your fave Redwall species? I like the wildcats I have to say, because I am a cat lover and I saw some very beautiful ''Scottish wildcats on holiday to Inverness. But my fave good species would probably have to be the hares, particularly those of the Long Patrol. I love the way they are so brave in battle, yet they still manage to have a good laugh and I like the way they talk!!! My fave Long Patrol hare is Hon Rosie, because she's tough yet funny and shares the same name as me! Oh and I like Mad Maudie from Eulalia. I don't like badgers though, particularly males. In my opinion far too many of them are ''overly ''noble and grand and nearly all of them get Bloodwrath and go into kill frenzy. I quite liked Gorath though, from Eulalia. And I liked Lady Cregga Rose Eyes, even though she also got Bloodwrath. In fact, in my opinion female badgers are better than males, because they are fearsome fighters yet somehow they still manage to keep their wits. Also, have you read the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series by Michelle Paver? They are really good. Anyway I think I'd better go now, it looks a bit bad talking about other books on Warriors Wiki!!! .P.S. Hey great!! I didn't know you were following my page!!! Woo-hoo! Icey 16:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) me again its me again, just to say I found you message that i thought was missing, it was there all along but i only saw your signature!!! Glad you like my cat, I wanted to get a nice pic for my profile and I saw this person called Howl of Lone Wolf who did pictures for people, so I sent a request and I got my picture!!! I like your cat too, she looks really beautiful and colourful. :) Icey 16:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make cats How do you make cats? Icey 21:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you make cats How do you make cats? Icey 21:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Think so... ❁ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...❁ 22:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) not Hon Rosie, just Rosie!!!! haha. Some hares i find annoying. Bescarum isn't one of my faves. But I like some of them cos they r funny. Icey 14:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) yh i lik him too. bit daft at times, but he's funny! have u been on Redwall wiki? Im not a member but i look at it anyway, it is quite interesting. Icey 19:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) it is a very good site with lots of information of just about every character that ever appeared in a Redwall book. By the way, did you know Brian jacques died in February this year from a heart attack? It is very sad. :( oh by the way i 4got 2 put my signature!!!! Icey 19:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but if you're going to make a charat for a charater in Sign of the Moon, you'll have to wait for the book to come out. 02:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can join my wikia! Leave a message on my talk page once you're there! :D RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 02:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You're joking, right? You aren't 99999 years old? XD Blossomturqoise 06:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is very sad. Apparently he had a stroke a few years ago followed by another heart attack, but this latest one was much bigger than the previous one and he died in hospital. :( It's a shame, his books were really good and it's sad now there won't be any more. I am going to start reading the first book in his Castaways of the Flying Dutchman series, have you read any of them? Icey 20:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Reserving Yep =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| '''Back' from Maui; tanless]] 00:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) All yours. You got there first haha Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to change it if you didn't want to. Dovewing was yours. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. You're good. =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 00:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Good luck! And if you ever need any help, just ask haha Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back ' from' ' Maui;' ' tanless']] 00:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: pictures Yep! I was going to do Brook, but I realized that her's might be harder to do, so I changed my mind to Ivypool :D I'm working on her's right now! Good luck on doing Dovewing! Ivystripe 01:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Dovewing Charart Sign of the Moon isn't out, so why do you have Dovewing reserved? MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I realize that now, good luck with Dovewing :)! MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wish me luck with Bird. Anyways, I was checking out your profile when I wondered, how did Skystar manage to get a scar like that? How did she? MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ouch! This story seems interesting. I gotta go. Talk to you later! MINTSTARR That peaceful Hawaiian breeze.... 01:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you reserve dovewing's warrior cuz I want to do it so badHoneybreeze 21:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a failure...Honeybreeze 21:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't! I reserved it the moment I woke up!Honeybreeze 22:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It did!? Gosh I am such a failure...Honeybreeze 22:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm done. Honeybreeze 22:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in never doin a charart, ever. ill only commentHoneybreeze 22:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) IT WAS THE ONLY THING I EVER WANTED!!!Honeybreeze 22:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join a Roleplay, but there is a problem; the computer I useis a shared one, so I can't really use and email address. :( Yeah. :( Oh by the way, I like your avatar. Icey 15:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) haha! I actually meant your little avatar pic, the one with the cat with the blue eyes, though the other one looks pretty too. Icey 16:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) hey i finally remebered to do my siggie!!! Heya! Hi Skystar! I just wanted to tell you that quotes aren't allowed to be put on your userpage. So if I were you, I take it off as soon as I could before an admin sees it. XD 11:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Um... About your userboxes, there isn't a cat in the books named Mudpelt. 17:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skystar! What's uppy? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Awesome! I made my own wikia so me workin on dat! (: u can come check it out but keep in mind it only like 8 days old so it's pretty bad): http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Thanks! Me soo bored): AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Coole! Me watchin llamas wit hats! Haha <3 those videos! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose wiki You seem like an experienced Wikian member. Do you think you can help me with an old Wiki: Living on Our Own Wiki? It was closed down as a lost cause by the leader, Ice Cave. If you are artistic, good wih codes, or just a good person for getting oragnized do you think you can help me get it "Back on it's feet?" Thank you, 23:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 23:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC)PS. what a concidence! You joined this wiki on the same day as me! a piccie Hiya, I thought you may like this picture! I made it on this site called 'Create a Warrior cat' which is like dress up game. If you would like to have a go, just type Create A Warrior Cat into Google and it should be there. Hope you like it! Icey 15:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi!!! Friends? 00:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey how are you? I found your page and thought I'd leave a message haha. Echoblaze♥ 08:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sadly no i am not): if u go to SnapeFan's user page u will see why. I'm just to busy.... and i also have to work on my own wikia. I'll miss u soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Thanks 4 being a really great friend! but i'm sure we will talk again(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose How's your summer going? I love the weather♥Echoblaze♥ 00:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hi! I know this is totally random, but I am a new user here, and I saw that picture of your cat, Skystar, on your profile page and was wondering how I could make my own. Brookscar 12:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Brookscar Picture- continued Thanks! Can you tell me the names of some of the users who take charart requests so I know who to ask?? Brookscar 12:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel a roleplay wikia sounds interesting. will you tell me the internet address? Spottedleaf123 16:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Sorry i am not really familiar with roleplay what do i do??? Do i pick my own name or something?idk what to do lol Spottedleaf123 16:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 oh um what clans are there? I see there is a clan called moonclan? So is there a link i can see to all clans nvm i can figure it out myself thanks! Spottedleaf123 16:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Haiii! Theres something on yo` face! *Slaps* It was PAAIIINNN!!1 23:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember me from chat? 20:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So..what's up? 21:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too. I started school yesterday. So much homework D: But I was able to get on the computer. 21:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh 21:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No, just bored. 21:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll guess i'll work on my charart too. 21:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hai Skystar. I loove you charat! Did you create your own? It's good! 21:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you could make me a charat! every one else says sure and then they don't get back to me. I know it takes a long time but it has been more than a week so should I wait or ask you for one? If you think I should ask you then here are the details on what I want for my charat, Rank: Warrior Hair: Long-haired light grey Gender: She-cat Eye colour: Bright blue Other: her left ear is has a little nitch thank for your help!!! Riverface 00:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much Skystar! Riverface 00:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hi! can i ask you how you got the box thing that has your cat in it with it's info? cuz i want to put something like that on my page :)Littletigress10 22:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC)littletigress10Littletigress10 22:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) well thnx :)Littletigress10 00:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC)littletigress10Littletigress10 00:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi! I was wondering if I could see all your charats you have made. Or at least your best you have made. Oh, and I was wondering if you could answer this question: Can you request more charats? I mean like can I request a charat right now not breaking the rules and post it on my page? Riverface 00:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I love looking at charat so I`d love to see yours! ello, again okay how bout two torties. I love torties! Even one will do. sorry, I didn`t know how many charat you had made, sounds like a lot. Riverface 00:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That is fine. Try what you can. It`s not a demand or anything. Riverface 00:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i love the way your cat looksRedpickachu 23:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu aww, thanks.Redpickachu 20:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC)redpickachu Hi Sky! I noticed your signature is "Killer of the Daleks"...I'm assuming that means you watch Doctor Who... if so... Are you up to date?? (I want to have another DW fanatic to rant to ^^) 06:38 Sep 25 Sun That is AWESOME. xD 14:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) xD I'd totally put a wedding dress on my charart, but I don't know how :( 14:35, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That would be super AWESOME. Heehee. 14:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't die! Bye! 14:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Your siggi rocks! XD Riverface' ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Time to use]][[User talk:Riverface|''' the']][[User:Riverface|' deathberries!]] 14:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) To Clarify The new rule would not mean that Squirrelflight would get a queen charart, as she has never been seen or even mentioned as pregnant or nursing. 14:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I know right?! -- 16:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) SKY NUTTER BUTTER! We have a new Nutter butter Cokie family. Pos is Laurel Nutter Butter i am Nutter butter Cloud is Appoline Nutter butter Ateldy is Mario Nutter Butter. Join teh chat. ON family tree, is Nutter Butter, andis everyones grandma. I am Nutter Butter, Nut Princess, Nutty, Butter, Nutter or Cow. 16:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU PLEASE MARRY ME <3 haha jk don't mind me. Who's your favourite Doctor? 05:31 Mon Sep 26 My goshies, it is '''soooo '''not a fail! Thank you so much, it's super pretty! I'm gonna start making the charart! ^_^ 14:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I can never choose :3 it's a hard choice between 10 and 11. It's like DAVID TENNANT OH MY GOODNESS and then I'm like AHHH BUT MATT SMITH IS SO CUTE ^^ 22:50 Mon Sep 26 They're all amazing. So what's your theory on the Doctor's death? Do you really think he'll die? 22:55 Mon Sep 26 I have a conspiracy theory about there being two Doctors haha especially 'cause in "let's kill hitler" there was so many costume changes and stuff :P 23:02 Mon Sep 26 DW What do ya think about the eleventh? he's okay, i love david tennent (actor of tenth) forever! the nineth was okay. ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Time to use]][[User talk:Riverface|''' the']][[User:Riverface|' deathberries!]] 22:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Check it out :D 23:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Pfffsh, thanks xD 03:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm. xD As far as we go, a cat wedding. 03:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes <3 xD 14:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sky! *diez* xD 00:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) One word. Epic. Actually 3, it is AWESOME. 8D 04:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Darkheart shall have one! I'll start working on it... if it's not ready today it'll be tomorrow. :D 05:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) -starts to work on- Let's do this... 05:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell ya once you're on ze chat. ;) 13:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Darkheart Ze Fail Oh mai. Fail tail. >.o 15:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Rottingstar looks epic. ;) 18:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha xD I was really surprised when I saw your Rottingstar picture, because I wanted to look off your picture to see how you did with a cat with its eye missing. It's gross but it's very good for Halloween, and well...it's just really good xD You did a great job on it. 03:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No, actually, I think you did a very good job on it. I'm thinking I might make a temporary one where Ivy is covered in blood, but eh I've never been good at blood xD 05:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope. I've been trying to start a chat the past hour. :P And, you will never have her. >:D 14:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I long to explode those fake bushes... anyway, the chat is still in beta mode, so it'll be glitchy for awhile. :3 14:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) K.... xD Wanna go rp in HalloweenClan on Snape's wiki? :3 15:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I changed Darkheart's charart because I realized it looked like Icestorm's, so now I am waiting for the changes to show... >:D 16:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) -looks at clock- La la la la la la... :3 16:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Close. xD It's a marshmallow! 16:20, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Harhar. Forgot to mention, she is also dipped in chocolate. Nom nom nom.... 16:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I do too. And why is the chat behaving like this? Come on Wiki, fix it pleaz? :D 16:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Thank you for reminding me! I totally forgot.. *bangs head on nearest object* o.O Thanks again! :3 21:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re; Yes but not until next year, and thats quite a while to have too completely unnecassarily different images. 00:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) can you (plz) draw me a picture, naturally with the charart?? the cats named ivyclaw, its a darkbrown and black striped tomcat with green eyes i don't know how to draw the pictures :( thx Vanillepfote 15:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC)VanillepfoteVanillepfote 15:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) A SONIC SCREWDRIVER? That's almost better than a SW nomination ;) (but at the same time not at all because afdsbhvjfsdsbv I've wanted to be a SW forever) 00:27 Tue Oct 11 Um... I dunno. Let's go with Ten's screwdriver. It's cooler than Eleven's :3 00:30 Tue Oct 11 I can see it happening in the future... ;) Patience is a virtue. :P 00:32 Tue Oct 11 Hahahaha <3 00:38 Tue Oct 11 Dude. Do you have a tumblr? 'Cause you should definitely get one 8D 00:39 Tue Oct 11 I do that all the time 8D And thanks xD Yours is so epic too 8D -stares- -- 00:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Check it out and you will be amazed. Search the tag "Doctor Who" and you'll find all your fangirl dreams will come true XD 00:42 Tue Oct 11 Yours is clearly better because it breathes chickens. -- 00:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Eh? Oh. That's what you'll be known as. Then you can make a blog and reblog all the amazing things <3 00:47 Tue Oct 11 Oh snap. Things just got serious. Trololol. -- 00:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay so go on the IRC and then we can talk about this quicker :3 00:52 Tue Oct 11 :o ohnoes. -- 00:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) actually augh I can't gotta go for dinner. I will teach you later, young padawan!! 00:54 Tue Oct 11 MSN: colleen_bookworm@hotmail.com. NOW. 02:54 Tue Oct 11 thanks, im sure you'll do it well :) Your Charart Just thought you should know, I'm going to have nightmares now.^^ 22:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The chat is not working and idk why and not idk what to do, but i need a mentoring on how to use GIMP, so if you could contact me as soon as possible that would be great! Oh, so who could I contact? I also need to know how to do layering. I am guessing you don;t know why, but ym chat is not working. It says "Submit Query", but I have no idea how or what that is! Dahling... IRC. Go to the Tweak Page on PCA and there's a link to the IRC channel of PCA. I'll direct you from there. 23:36 Tue Oct 11 Your charart is... interesting x3 23:56, October 11, 2011 (UTC) UGH it keeps on freezing and I can't type anything (on the IRC) so I guess you'll get your tumblr tutorial another day D: 00:13 Wed Oct 12 Sounds good :3 00:18 Wed Oct 12 oh, thanks :) it's beautiful (P.S. it's ok , too :D) When you make charart for others... When you produce character art for others, please take the time to ensure that the user in question is acctually eligible to receive another peice of art. If they have an image (of any kind!) on thier userpage or user talkpage then please do not help them violate the image rules. If Artists don't help enforce the rules, the staff might be forced to drop personal images completely. Thank you, 14:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL SHAME ON U FOR CALLING UR CHARARTS NOOBY! THEY'RE BOO-TI-FUL! Hey are you going to do a charart tutorial. I hope so, with ur chararts that pretty...you should! 15:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *rolls around in new archive* Squee! 22:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) NEVER! *rolls in new archive more, hacking up spam and junk and other smuchtz* 22:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *runs away screaming* Nevermind... x3 23:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lol, love your siggy~ <3 :D [[User:Elorisa|'''Criminal Scum]][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; ' one house' at a time~]] 01:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Bums who haven't played Oblivion~ [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; ' one house' at a time~]] 02:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Stealing is the greatest thing since canned bread. ;D [[User:Elorisa|'Criminal Scum']][[User Talk:Elorisa| Stealing from the Imperial City; ' one house' at a time~]] 02:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering, can you please make me a charart (or however you say it). Pelt length: long hair Gender: female Pelt colour: gray, almost purple Eye colour: purple One nick in her left ear. Her right paw is white. She has stripes and spots. Oh, and her name is Purplemoon. Purplemoon51012 23:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I forgot to add that Purplemoon is a warrior. Purplemoon51012 23:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Purplemoon51012 00:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Oofers... I forgot (again) to say that Purplemoon's stripes are black and so are her spots. Purplemoon51012 00:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! I love it. Purplemoon51012 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I would assume so, but I think you should ask Scarlet as well. My opinion may not be correct. 22:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cloud Makes sense to me. Go for it! -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 22:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep! 100 percent. You're mah hubby, remember? :D Now I haz to put my idea on the talk page... fingers crossed. 23:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey you. Okay, so, spotlight's on this comment. Apples! -disappears- o3o 04:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You just got troll'd, son. Or as I like to call it, trollception. 02:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohsnapness. =o 02:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Pssh. Wildheart. Wildheart needs some trollin'. 02:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A Question Do you know if Half-Clan is spelt with a capitol on the "H" or is it lower case? 14:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and, I wanna be part of Hallowe'enClan :P Cause Hallowe'en is like my favourite holiday. (No I'm not goth :P ) 14:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I'll start fixing it and putting capitols on it. 14:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's Deadflower x3 14:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? xP 14:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha, me too. Never thought of that though xP 14:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha, my cat would so be a vampire. Favourite Hallowe'en character xD 14:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but my page is off-limits x3 ! 14:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) charat request Cat name: Pricklestar Pelt color: Light gray Eye color: Dark blue Rabk: Leader Gender: She-cat Special: darker gray stripes and white paws and muzzle scars: Knitched ear Hope you can make it! Pricklestar 15:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) halloween charat Could you make me a halloween charat when you are done the other one? Pelt color: Dark brown Eye color: Light orangy yellow Long-haired Special: Scars everywhere also she has no left ear Gender:She-cat Rank: Warrior cat name:Scarface If you are to busy making the other one you don't need to make mine. Riverface' ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] 16:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) yes i know, I am going to change the whole blue-box thingie in preparation. ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] Do you know how to change the name on the very top of the blue box thing? ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] 16:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) She is awesome. thanks! Pricklestar 16:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It is taking a long time to switch. maybe you should have not overwrite it. ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!']] 16:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Trollin' Ohai there. I missed your message yesterday XD Feel free to continue to troll me. I'm not exactly sure what that trollin' consists of, though XD 19:38 Sat Oct 22 can i be one of your friends???? 22:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) awesome thnx ur a good friend 22:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) no i meant can i be added to your peeps list? 22:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hiya Skystar. My name is Featherferal or Falconshadow but most call me Feather. I hope we can be friends. ♫ Featherferal ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''May StarClan Be With You!]] 20:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Great Well if you read my profile you will find out a lot about me but I like to get to know peeps slowly. ♫ Featherferal ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''May StarClan Be With You!]] 20:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Guess who's sittin' next to ya in the group drawing by Shelly? xD 02:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I know right? >:D 04:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Add me to your friend list, pwease *does puppy eyes* 00:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you please make me a charart? Name: Darkclaw Gender: Female Pelt Length: Shorthair Pelt Color: Black Eye Color: Green --Chochang55 02:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Claws of Darkness, Happy HalloweenChochang55 02:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Signature help please! Could you tell me how to make and be able to use a signature after my posts? I pressed the button but I don't know what to do. Thank you Skystar!Chochang55 03:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Forgot to tell you... Darkclaw is a warrior, sorry about not including that.Chochang55 03:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Chochang55 Siggie Thanks for reccomending me! I noticed that on Chochang55's talk when I was posting the siggie :3 11:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye told me it was stalk people day on Skype. When I heard this, I rushed over to your page. You were the first victim I thought of. :3 <3 16:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Help(ish) Hi. I found out how to use userboxes (ha) but I don't know how to do the up and down things that can hold userboxes and whatnot. So do you know how? Purplemoon51012 21:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I mean the show/hide things that hold userboxes. And, Happy Halloween! :3 Purplemoon51012 11:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ? What.....? -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) -noms- I told you I nom trolls. :3 -poofs- 21:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) B-But nomming on trolls is fun! D:< 22:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :O Nu! -hides- 22:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Anyway... Nu! D: 22:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) I gotz to go to church. See ya soon... Maybe. Hopefully :3 22:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) How's my favourite troll doin? :) 15:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Pepperz. Lul. 17:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mrs. Troll... Hey. Hey. Hey Sky. Your personal image is- Hey. Hey Sky. Heyyy. Your personal image is really- Heyyyy. Hey Sky. Hey your personal image is really awesome- Hey. Hey Sky. Heyyyyyyyyyyy...... 23:53 Sat Nov 5 I have infinite jealousy of your skillz. 23:56 Sat Nov 5 Do. Not. Even. Try. I will hunt you down and make you stand in front of a mirror chanting "I am amazing" for four days straight if you ever put yourself down again XD 00:00 Sun Nov 6 Hi. I saw Wildheart's heading. Damn right you're a Mrs. xD Anyway, you are such an awesome artist! Your drawings are super cool! <3 I needed to say that. 01:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE THE BEST ARTIST I HAZ EVER COME ACROSS IN THE ONLINE WORLD. 02:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *stalks* Dude, nice submission. Imma going to lose for sure now. xD 20:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh? And here I thought it was Snowtroll. xD 20:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Snowtroll pwns all anyways. xD 20:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Must you steal mai kitteh? I was going to switch to fall, and do something Lawliet related to piss off Rainey, but I changed my mind. xD 20:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, fine. >.>;;; You can steal my kitty. 20:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Go look at my user page. 20:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Niiiice. 21:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) How do I get the same colour off his leader image? 21:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Penguin. Simple as that. <3 02:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That. Is. Full. Of. WIN! 03:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Epically Awesome Bird Full of Win, Epic for short. XDDDDD 03:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I got bored. Hehe. I can't wait either. 03:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Must you always steal my chararts? 03:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my. *runs away* 03:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Decided I should show you my respect for you. It's too bad it's going down for the contest. 00:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :3 *shortest message ever xD* 00:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) xD I LOVE that penguin! 02:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh Skyz, it's BEAUTIFUL. It's JUST as the other entries, trust me. You know it. No one on this wiki can mess with lineart like you can! 02:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I wanna see it super bad, when the time comes! ^-^ 02:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yush, you will, and it shall be epic. 02:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) All of 'em. You see one, kill it for me. 01:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) What's over 9,000?! I saw your siggie xD 21:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? "Epically Awesome Bird Full of Win" is... interesting. Not that I don't like it or anything, I think it is very good. About how long did it take you to make it? I don't think I can make something like that. I also don't know how to make a siggie for myself. Purplemoon51012 22:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh.My.God... You live in NEW ZEALAND???? No way! Whats it like?!?! 00:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :O :O :O :O :O ohmaigod does anyone still speak Maorian?!?!? 00:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No way! Sweeet! Do you speak it? I took a vacation to Seattle and when I got off of the plane some school studens were waiting for their foreign exchange students. When they came out they were from NEW ZEALAD... Now I wanna move there :D 00:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :D :D :D Luckyyyy. Wanna join this wikia: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki ??? 00:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanx :D.... 00:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Omg. Fear the spork. Ftw. 04:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello :3 23:09 Wed Nov 16 Pretty good. I'm hoping to make our vollyball team :D 23:14 Wed Nov 16 That sucks! We have to cut like 5 people, and I'm scared it's going to be me Dx. 23:19 Wed Nov 16 Thanks! What's your favourite sport? 23:23 Wed Nov 16 I don't play hockey. I can balrey skate anymore :P I love bowling. And vollyball, and basketball. They my favs :) 23:27 Wed Nov 16 You used to bowl? Did you like it? Wow, I've never samcked someone, and this is my fifth year xD 23:31 Wed Nov 16 Ouch.. I just fixed the whole page of "Mistakes in the Warrior Series" glad that's over xD 23:48 Wed Nov 16 Yeah! 23:55 Wed Nov 16 I'm soo nervous! 23:27 Thu Nov 17 Yees xD We wither know the team tomorrow or next week. And I ''really want to make the team! 23:33 Thu Nov 17 I hop eI do1 I would never egg someone! I geuss I'm a goody two-shoes. But I don't care. (You can egg 'em for me!) 00:27 Fri Nov 18 Your hired! :D 00:34 Fri Nov 18 Re:Willowclaw If you can tweak the ear-pink and put another layer of shading on, I think that might be better. But if you can't, go a head and redo it. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Geuss what?! 21:45 Fri Nov 18 I MADE THE VOLLYBALL TEAM! :D 21:53 Fri Nov 18 Yeah, no egging. xD Sorry 'bout that :D. I'm so excited now :))) 22:02 Fri Nov 18 Lol yeah! 22:16 Fri Nov 18 OMG EPICNESS!!!!! ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) |} Honestly, it has a lot of mistakes in it and I think the Santa Cat looks ugly...I still think it's anyone's game ya know. 13:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oiiiii That's just cold, Sky. Coooooold. 15:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) AH *rolls around maniacally in new archive* Just so you know, even though I didn't vote for you for the contest, your entry was REALLY FREAKING AMAZING. 04:39 Sun Nov 20 Is too. *just realized that your talk page isn't a new archive and is now confused* WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR TALK? 04:58 Sun Nov 20 ...what are you on right now? XD 05:04 Sun Nov 20 I am le jealous. Also, when I read your signature, I always read it as "Troll-ski" instead of "Troll-skye". I don't even know. 8D 05:12 Sun Nov 20 YUP. Also, I love you. That is all. 05:20 Sun Nov 20 Okay. You can be my unrequited lover. I will love you, and you will stand there blushing awkwardly and kissing Ivy while I sing you love songs. It'll work. I promise. 05:30 Sun Nov 20 Sounds good. What love song would you wish for, milove? XD 05:41 Sun Nov 20 I'm too lazy to sing you a love song right now XP 05:48 Sun Nov 20 Getting. 06:01 Sun Nov 20 Wee Starriez, your Trollsky picture is...pro....Just...try not to hurt Shellheart too terribly bad... P.S I am rofl right now. It's hard to type while in this action. . 06:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Tehe My chat isn't working, so I thought I'd tell you. :P Oh and... *Rolls around* 22:11 Mon Nov 21 Lawn I'm not on your lawn! *looks down and backs up* See!? I'm on your bridge! *Grabs frying pan* Derp ^^ Forgot to sign. 22:21 Mon Nov 21 Erm... Sky, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but do you realize that you have three chararts reserved? Please withdraw one (unless one of your tweaks got archived, I'm too lazy to look, then just remove it from the list), otherwise, one of them is going to get declined =( 19:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can do. :C 20:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Np. '''And good because it looks great you you shouldn't doubt yourself or your awesome skillz! '''Lol =3 20:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai! 00:41 Fri Nov 25 RE: Sweetypoo Never ever call me that again xD We got 1st in our volleyball tourney! 00:58 Fri Nov 25 Nope XD 01:12 Fri Nov 25 xD 01:19 Fri Nov 25 Hai YOUR ALMOST AT 1,500! (I THINK) :D 21:35 Sun Nov 27 CONGRATZ ON 1,600 (?) EDITS! 21:36 Sun Nov 27 xD Yesh. 21:41 Sun Nov 27 Re: You should have her come out from behind the Doctah a bit more. Also, she's a little cock-eyed. <.> Other than that, awesome! 04:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, make her smaller... She's much shorter than the Doctah. 04:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat War 1 Help me with what happened! It's on my user page. Please please help me with it. Purplemoon Christmas time! 03:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and could I be added on your peeps list as your dragon keeper? Me like dragons. :3 Purplemoon Christmas time! 03:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. See you tomorrow then. 03:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) That was me before ^^. It somehow logged me out. Purplemoon Christmas time! 03:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) 1,700 Congratz on 1,700 EDITS! -GETS CONFETTI GUNS AND SHOOTS THEM- Awwww Yeah! 23:12 Wed Dec 7 xD Good for you! No couch potato's here! :3 23:18 Wed Dec 7 Pshhh, that doesn't count :3 23:26 Wed Dec 7 Wha? You lied to me? >:D 23:32 Wed Dec 7 Gift~ You don't really need to use it for anything, it's you're choice.~ :) . 23:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC)